Coincidence
by x-Wabisuke-x
Summary: Naruto runs into his best friend's worst enemy in a remote meadow, but he's acting a bit different. Itachi X Naruto. Contains spoilers.


A soft wind blew by and the long blades of grass lightly tickled his cheeks. He lay motionless in the middle of a meadow, geographical location unknown, staring up at a blue and white sky.

He'd meant to be training, but he was feeling a little lost on the subject. It felt like Sasuke was getting closer, what with all this new information, but at the same time, further away. Could he ever hope to surpass someone who'd killed a man as powerful as Orochimaru?

He frowned at his own thoughts, and sat up suddenly. Of course he could! He was Uzumaki Naruto, destined to become the sixth Hokage! He had a long way to go, and all it would take was a lot of training and some new techniques!

Yet, as soon as his mind suggested getting up and continuing, his eyes down cast and he fell back again.

"Fuck it." He grumbled. He just didn't feel up to it today. It seemed like all he did anymore was train, and for good reason. But for once he just wished something else would happen, that he could make progress in a different way.

His thoughts drifted from one thing to another, from fantasies about Sakura, to fantasies about being the Hokage, to fantasies about bringing Sasuke back. From there, memories of squad 7 and his time as a Genin. Actually, he still was a Genin, and he had to snicker at the thought.

He remembered the first time Sasuke had voiced his ambition in front of Naruto…

"…And to kill a certain man." He'd said, and Naruto had been naïve enough to think that he could have possibly meant him.

Damn Uchiha Itachi. If he had never done what he did, Sasuke would have no reason nor extreme motivation to go off with that damn Orochimaru like he did. Now he's running around with some other group, and before anyone knew it, Itachi would probably kill him, or end up dead.

What would happen then? What would happen if Sasuke finally did kill Itachi? Would he return with a smile and say "All finished!" or would he continue. _No_, Naruto thought. He'd continue trying to revive his clan in the way he thought best. He wouldn't come back to Konoha on his own, not without some convincing.

A raven flew overhead, and Naruto followed it with his eyes until it disappeared within the forest to the west.

"Uzumaki Naruto." A deep, familiar voice sounded from his right and he jerked up in alert to a sitting position. "The Kyuubi's Jinchuriki."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, his teeth clenched. "Itachi." He spat.

"What a coincidence." Itachi said, looking off at what seemed to Naruto like nothing.

"Coincidence?" Naruto pushed to his feet, readying himself to fight this guy off, capture him if he could. "Yeah right. You're after me, aren't you?" He barked.

"Akatsuki work in groups of two." Itachi said calmly. "If I'd been sent by our leader to catch you this time, Kisame would be with me."

"I was actually looking for someone." He said.

"Who?" Naruto grinded his teeth, wanting to rip the guy to shreds regardless.

"Nevermind." Itachi finally faced Naruto eye-to-eye. "You have strong feelings for my brother."

"So what?" Naruto scoffed. That's right, they'd met recently before, and Naruto had pretty much voiced his plans to save Sasuke to Itachi. His reaction had been mysterious, but Naruto wasn't too curious. The fact remained that this guy could have been his key to Sasuke.

"I can see where he would have become attached to you, too."

"Quick fucking around!" Naruto shouted. "Even if you weren't sent specifically, Akatsuki is after me, right? So fight me!" He pulled out a shiruken.

"I hardly sympathize with Akatsuki's interests." Itachi admitted. Naruto didn't believe him, and it only made him want to kill this guy more. With a feral yell, he launched himself forward, mind and eyes both set to kill. Despite his fit of rage, he remembered to be careful of this guy's eyes, and kept his eyes locked on Itachi's throat instead, content with imagining his shiruken slicing through it.

Itachi stopped him as simply as Naruto should have expected, holding one wrist that held the shiruken in one hand, the other gripping his shoulder. Naruto found himself staring wide-eyed into a pair of Sharingan.

"Your skills are inferior in every way." He bent Naruto's wrist back so that the shiruken was dropped.

"Shit." Naruto cursed, scowling as he tried to tear his arms away.

"If you knew how easy it would be for me to have already captured you for the Bijou, you'd believe me when I say that's not why I'm here."

"Shut up!" Naruto finally tore away from him. To his surprise, Itachi somehow read and followed his jump backward, and ended up right in front of him again. Naruto yipped and almost fell back in surprise, but Itachi caught him around the waist and held him there. Once again, Naruto's blue eyes were locked with red. He wondered if he'd already fallen under some type of genjutsu.

All of his racing thoughts faded when a foreign pair of lips pressed against his. His mind went blank, his body went limp, the kunai he'd pulled out as he'd made his escape dropped from his hand and stuck into the soft ground. Itachi's grip around his waist tightened, holding Naruto more closely against him as the kiss deepened.

Naruto's eyes drifted shut around the time Itachi's mouth moved to the junction between his neck and chin. His only desire was to hang there and be held, completely limp as the slick tongue teased the lobe of his ear. He didn't want to think about who or what or why.

There was only a slight sound of rubbing clothes rustled grass as Naruto was fell onto his back, Itachi on top of him, still working at his neck. Itachi was worried that if he stopped for the shortest second, the situation might register too clearly in the blond's mind and it would be over.

It was disappointing, though. He couldn't let the boy reminded of who he was, yet all he wanted to hear was the cry of his name.

Naruto's face was as blank as his mind. His eyes were half-hooded, his mouth hanging part-way open, frowning. His shirt was bunched up around his neck, Itachi's mouth working at his stomach now, and getting lower. Naruto shakily lifted a hand and placed it on his head. Taking the risk of a quick pause, Itachi used his thumbs to push Naruto's pants down to his knees. He then moved back up and reconnected their mouths, plunched his tongue inside as he pushed one thigh up and away for better access.

Naruto yanked his head away and gasped as soon as he was touched. Itachi lifted his head again, staring at the boy's face, just as turned on by the sounds and expressions as Naruto was with a hand wrapped around his cock. He slipped his freehand beneath his robe.

Naruto's felt himself breathing so hard he thought he was going to explode. This was the first time he'd ever been touched in such a way. On one of his more perverted days he could imagine Sakura doing this to him, though perhaps a little differently. But never a man, never… his eyes popped open in the realization of just who was on top of him, and now spreading his legs apart.

"Itachi." He whispered, looking up into the other man's eyes. He knew he was too far gone to get out of this now. Itachi was between his thighs, positioning himself, eyes locked on Naruto's face, sporting a frown that Naruto couldn't hope to read what was behind.

Itachi bowed his head, hair falling in front of his eyes, and pushed in.

Naruto erupted from the pain and through his arms around Itachi, forcing the man's face to burry itself in his neck. He writhed as Itachi started to move, wanting to squirm away at some points and needing so much more at others. He couldn't stop the tiny squeaks and moans when Itachi decided to speed up a little, and ended up falling onto his back, eyes shut tightly. From that point on, Itachi's eyes didn't leave the blond's face.

Itachi didn't leave right afterward, in fact he didn't even move from his place. After pulling out he remained above Naruto, hovering there on his hands and knees, eyes shut, head hanging down so his hair tickled Naruot's stomach. Naruto was facing away, neck bent backward, staring off at the woods in the distance. His thoughts had little to do with what had just happened, move concerned with what would happen from here on out.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Itachi spoke up, and Naruto jerked his head to look at him. Itachi bent his neck down so his lips nearly touched Naruto's ear. "Take care of my brother." He said.

From there, all Naruto heard were the calls of ravens, and Itachi disappeared in a flock of them.

Naruto sat up suddenly, his pants still pulled down to his ankles, though his shirt had fallen mostly into place on it's own.

_Had that been all an illusion? No, it felt too real. _In fact, he was still feeling the after affects.

_Take care of my brother?_ What the hell did that mean? And why would Itachi… why would he…

Naruto pulled up his pants half-heartedly but stayed seated in the grass, hugging his knees, nothing but confused.

Still, it was almost as if he could find some comfort in Itachi's words and actions. The possibility that things weren't what they seemed. Then again, it was probably just a trick designed for exactly that.

**A/N- Bleh. I don't like this very much. (Warning, more spoilers in AN.)**

**Supposedly, it takes place between the time Naruto and Itachi met while searching for Sasuke and the time of Itachi's death. The problem? There was hardly any time between those events to begin with. So that's where I've altered space to shove this bit in ^-^. Not that I have any kind of crack-head theory that this actually could have happened, but just to establish a setting.**

**Anyway… yeah, I adore Itachi. My mind was nudging me to do Itachi X Sasuke but I really like the idea that Itachi did all he did for Sasuke as a brother and without any romantic interest involved . Not a big fan of fanfics that don't follow the storyline at least somewhat either.**

**But ItaNaru is hot as hell. Even if I did it shittily.**

**RIP Itachi .**


End file.
